


Beautiful Stranger

by keepitshrimpie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breeding, F/F, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitshrimpie/pseuds/keepitshrimpie
Summary: Hyejoo and Jungeun are sisters-in-law.
Relationships: Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Kudos: 59





	Beautiful Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys~ It's been a while! I'm happy to be back with a new story! Hope you like it!
> 
> Happy reading~!
> 
> This story is for mature audiences, so please read the tags before starting the fic. The author is not responsible for any residual effects this story may have on the sensitive reader, so proceed with caution.
> 
> All characters depicted in this work of fiction are 18 years of age or older and do not portray the people in real life as they are entirely fictional.

xxx

“Two months, Jeno?? Why can’t you just fight it…??” A black-haired woman begged his brother while holding his hand. He was in a hospital bed.

“Hyejoo, you know that I would if I could… I called you in because I don’t have much time left and I want to settle some things.” Jeno squeezed his sister’s hand with difficulty.

“Please, Jeno… There must be something else we can do. What has Jungeun said…? She’s not giving up, is she??” Hyejoo was crying. She was not strong enough to accept the eventual death of her beloved brother.

“Hyejoo… About that… I want to ask you something…” Jeno tried to sit on the bed despite feeling weak to show Hyejoo he was being serious.

“You can ask me anything. I would do anything for you. But, please… Seek another opinion.” Hyejoo wiped her tears.

Hyejoo hoped she was getting through Jeno’s stubborn head. There was no way her twin brother only had a couple of months to live. She couldn’t believe that. She would do the impossible for him. Why was he giving up so soon? Hyejoo asked herself as she waited for Jeno to formulate his question, wishing it was something related to an alternative method to deal with his illness. However, he surprised her with something else entirely.

“I want you to be with Jungeun.” Jeno told Hyejoo firmly and she looked at him like he was kidding. Despite their issues, Hyejoo promised herself she would be by Jungeun’s side as long as she needed her. There was no need for Jeno to tell her that.

“Bro, you don’t even have to tell me. I will be with her all the way. I will always be by her side, supporting her and giving her everything she needs. You don’t need to tell me to take care of her, I will. Don’t worry about it.” Jeno smiled at her and shook his head.

“No, sis. I want you to be with her… Really be with her…” Jeno stressed his words so his sister would understand.

“Wha-...? What are you saying…?” Hyejoo let go of Jeno’s hand and stood up from the chair she was sitting near his brother’s bed. Hyejoo wondered if her hearing was okay. Jeno couldn’t be asking her what she thought he was asking her, right? He had to be joking.

“Hyejoo...” Jeno pleaded. He knew Jungeun would only be safe in Hyejoo’s hands. If he couldn’t be with her, only his twin sister was worthy of her.

“I can’t… I just… Can’t…” Hyejoo stuttered.

“You told me you would do anything for me…” Jeno insisted. He had never been more sure of anything in his life.

“I will but you’re talking crazy… She is your wife, not an object for me to inherit.” Hyejoo was being rational. Jeno’s sickness had affected his brain cells, apparently.

“If you’re worried about her opinion, don’t worry. I’ll talk to her. I don’t think she will refuse my dying wish…” Jeno was certain Jungeun wouldn’t say no to him. Besides, this arrangement was for the best.

“It’s not that… And you know it…” Hyejoo told Jeno. He was being cruel. He knew how she felt about her.

“That’s why I’m doing it, Hyejoo… I want to mend-...” Jeno was trying to justify his request.

“Jeno… Stop… I don’t want to talk about it…” Hyejoo prevented Jeno from talking further. She was tired of reliving the past.

“I’m sorry, Hyejoo… I’m sorry for everything… I mean it…” Jeno apologized for his past deeds but Hyejoo didn’t want to hear it. What was the purpose of bringing up the past again?

“Stop, Jeno… I have already moved on… Besides, I’m with Chaewon now. We’re engaged. You know this.” Hyejoo reminded Jeno who her heart belonged to now.

“Do you even love her?” Jeno knew all about Hyejoo’s little girlfriend. They had been together for three years but he could bet on his life that Hyejoo didn’t love her.

“If you do, I’ll let you off the hook… If you don’t… This is my way to redeem myself before I go… Consider this my last gift…” Jeno waited patiently for Hyejoo’s answer.

Jeno and Hyejoo were fraternal twins. They were attached to the hip and one wouldn’t be seen without the other. They did everything together, they had the same groups of friends and unfortunately, they also had the same likes and dislikes. But it wasn’t until freshman year when their relationship drastically changed because they both met the person who would be the love of their lives or better said, the love of Jeno’s life, Kim Jungeun.

They didn't meet Jungeun at the same time, though. Hyejoo met her first. It would be immature to say that Hyejoo should have called dibs on her but maybe that was exactly what she should have done because the instant Jeno found out about her existence, he pressured her into introducing them, and Hyejoo unsuspectingly did.

Hyejoo met Jungeun accidentally when the latter got confused and ended up in the Billiards Club instead of the Dance Club. Hyejoo’s club was located on the second floor in the Economics Building at the east wing of campus whereas Jungeun’s club was on top of it on the third floor. It was a common occurrence mistaking them both. Hyejoo had found Jungeun undeniable attractive since the first time she saw her and had the kindness to escort her to her desired location.

Jungeun was a new student who was amazed by Hyejoo’s behavior because everyone in her last school was too self-centered to care about anyone else but themselves and immediately opened up to her, talking to her on the way to the club like she had known her for years. Hyejoo was a reserved person, an antisocial basically, but she loved every word that came out of Jungeun’s mouth and at the end of the day, she didn’t hesitate to give Jungeun her number when she asked.

Hyejoo kept the friendship a secret from Jeno for as long as she could. She had a feeling that because they shared the same likes, he would also feel attracted to Jungeun. Sadly, she was right and when Jeno happened to see a glimpse of his sister’s new friend, he told Hyejoo he wanted to meet Jungeun.

Hyejoo was convinced that in the two months of knowing Jungeun she had made an ‘impact’ on her, meaning she had caught her attention in the romantic sense. She had been giving her hints that she was interested in something more than a friendship and she was sure that Jungeun had caught on. There was no way Jeno could interfere. She was wrong, though. Jungeun hadn’t caught on to her advances, Jungeun hadn’t caught on to anything related to Hyejoo. 

The day after meeting Jungeun at the school cafeteria, Jeno told Hyejoo that he liked her and asked her if she was okay with it. Hyejoo’s world crashed down at the confession but she gave her brother her approval. She blamed herself for not being upfront enough with her feelings towards Jungeun instead of blaming her brother who evidently knew about her crush and decided to put his feelings first and screw Hyejoo in the process. Not much time later, Jungeun and Jeno became an item. That happened more than five years ago. 

A long time had passed since then and Hyejoo could certainly say she was over it. She had forgiven Jeno, it was history. Yet, Hyejoo wasn’t sure if Jungeun was. Whenever she was around her she had this yearning that would not go away. She had tried to forget her with a long list of girlfriends but even Chaewon, the girl she had been the longer with, couldn’t suppress the longing she felt for Jungeun.

Despite not being able to completely forget Jungeun, Hyejoo pushed her to the back of her mind. The day she and Jeno became girlfriend and boyfriend, she cut off the friendship without explanations. Jungeun tried to contact her but she ignored her. She even tried to reach out to her through Jeno but that didn’t work either, obviously.

At present, after approximately seven years, they were strangers. Strangers who used to be friends. Saying they engaged in small talk in family meetings was pushing it. Hyejoo had not uttered a single word to Jungeun since the day she had told her ‘Jungeun, this is my annoying twin brother, Jeno.’ She couldn’t. Her heart got broken that day, by both Jungeun and her brother, and now Jeno wanted her to fill his spot as her spouse. The drugs they were giving him for the pain, she wanted some of them, they were surely making him delirious.

As Hyejoo recalled all the events that put her in the place she was currently in, standing beside his brother’s deathbed, she felt that she had to be selfish for once in her life. Jeno had put himself before her, he had gone for what he wanted without even thinking about how she would feel. He had done her wrong. This seemed like divine intervention. Maybe this was the way the universe was correcting its mistake, by giving her an opportunity, and opportunity she would be a fool not to take.

“I don’t love Chaewon.” Hyejoo deadpanned and asked herself if she was making the right choice.

“Then, it’s settled. You will marry Jungeun when I’m gone. I’ll talk to her.” Jeno smiled, knowing that once again he had gotten away with his wishes. He would always have the upper hand on Hyejoo as long as he lived.

No more than a month later, Jeno passed away peacefully in his sleep. His lawyers took care of every legal aspect of his demands and in two months’ time, Jungeun became Hyejoo’s wife. Suffice to say, Hyejoo didn’t even dare to talk to Jungeun when she signed the papers that signified their union and she also didn’t try to do anything to her when they shared the same bed at the end of the night.

xxx

Jungeun had been a widow for less than a month and she married Hyejoo in what appeared to be record’s time. She wasn’t given the time to mourn her late husband as she automatically became a wife again, but this time for another person. For someone who was a complete stranger to her. Someone she used to know but never really knew, her former friend turned sister in law turned wife, Hyejoo.

Jungeun sighed when she saw Hyejoo leave the house again. At least now she waved at her before going out, acknowledging her presence. It was not like she wanted something more out of Hyejoo but she wondered how much different everything could have been if she had acted in a different way in the past. She couldn’t help but recall one of her last conversations with Jeno, the fateful conversation that would eventually make her decide to become her sister in law’s wife.

_xxx_

_“Jungeun, we need to talk.” Jeno told Jungeun as soon as she entered his room._

_“Lately, this nurse has been giving me the most amazing sponge baths and I think they are better than yours..” Jeno joked instead of bringing up the ‘Hyejoo’ subject. He lost the courage to tell Jungeun what he had intended when he saw her._

_“Oh, really…?” Jungeun asked in fake concern. Jeno smiled sweetly at her._

_“Really... And you know what they say, sponge baths are an essential aspect in a relationship, so-...” Jeno told her playfully but Jungeun shook her head. Jeno stopped talking._

_“You don't have to.” Jungeun got on top of the bed and laid next to him._

_“Don’t I have to… What?” Jeno asked._

_“Turn everything into a joke so it’s less painful.” Jungeun intertwined her fingers with Jeno’s._

_“I know. It’s just… Sometimes I need to. I hope it doesn’t upset you.” Jeno said as he squeezed Jungeun’s hand._

_“It doesn’t. I just wish you weren’t joking only because you’re trying to make me feel better.” Jungeun was grateful that Jeno was taking things lightly. It pushed her to be strong and not have a mental breakdown every time she saw him bedridden._

_Jeno could not answer Jungeun back. What he was about to tell her wouldn’t make her feel better, it would do the opposite. He inhaled Jungeun’s aroma and asked himself if he would ever let go of her if circumstances were different. He was sure he wouldn’t, but fate had played its part and it was forcing him to let her go. The thought of leaving Jungeun behind upset him but nothing bothered him more than having wronged his sister._

_“I need to tell you something. Something important.” Jeno took a deep breath as he prepared himself._

_Jungeun noticed Jeno’s change of tone. He got serious all of a sudden and it made her anxious. There couldn’t be worse news than the life expectancy the doctor had predicted unless it had gotten even shorter. Still, Jungeun didn’t want to panic unnecessarily. Maybe Jeno wanted to tell her something else and then, she remembered that Hyejoo had visited him too. That had to be it._

_“Baby…? Is something wrong? I saw Hyejoo storming out of your room. Did you have a fight with her?” Jungeun hoped that was the case. She couldn’t bear any more drastic news regarding his health._

_“I had a long talk with Hyejoo, a really long talk…” Jeno said and Jungeun felt relieved. It was a Hyejoo related thing, fortunately._

_“That’s good, right, baby? I know you haven’t really talked much with her because she’s being busy handling everything at the office...” Jeno and Hyejoo were the heirs to their dad’s company and the ones in charge since he had retired. Because of Jeno’s sickness, Hyejoo’s workload had increased and she couldn’t afford to visit Jeno as much as she wished._

_“Yeah, she’s keeping things sailing and I’m proud of her. She’s doing great…” Jeno said in deep thought._

_Jeno and Hyejoo had been an unbeatable team. Such an unstoppable force that he evidently worried about leaving Hyejoo on her own. Fortunately, she had taken the challenge better than he had expected. Because of that, If everything went according to plan, the company and his dear Jungeun would be in good hands. Her future would be secured financially, he just had to secure it romantically._

_“So, what did you want to tell me? Is it related to the company? Is that why Hyejoo was here?” Jungeun hoped everything was alright._

_Jeno turned around and looked at Jungeun painfully. He loved his wife. He loved her above everything else. If he was being honest, he loved her even more than he loved his sister. He was sure of it, that’s why he had made that choice back then. He needed to redeem himself._

_“Do you miss her?” Jeno asked Jungeun carefully._

_“Miss who, baby?” Jungeun didn’t understand Jeno’s change of subject._

_“Hyejoo. Do you miss Hyejoo?” Jeno asked again._

_Jungeun felt a lump in her throat at the mention of her sister in law. Hyejoo would always remain as an ‘unfinished business’ for her. They used to be friends when she first came into town and she thought they were close but then Hyejoo ghosted her and didn't talk to her ever again. Still, until this day, she didn’t know why or maybe she did but her mind would never go back to that place. The past must stay in the past._

_“I… I sincerely don’t know… I don’t know her anymore, I don’t know who she is… I can’t miss her because I don’t know her… We are strangers to each other...” Jungeun didn’t really have anything to say about Hyejoo and couldn’t understand why Jeno was asking about her. He knew all the extents of their ‘relationship'._

_“I want you to marry her.” Jeno straight out told Jungeun. There was no point in going in circles. Blunt truth was the best approach._

_“WHAT?!?!?!” Jungeun jumped off the bed in total bewilderment._

_“What are you saying...??” Jungeun started pacing, hating the way she was reacting. Apparently, Hyejoo was still a sensitive topic for her._

_“Why would…? Why would I…? Marry her?? Jeno?? Are you joking…? Because it’s not funny… Do you have a fever…?” Jungeun approached Jeno and put her hand on his forehead, checking his temperature. Jeno laughed at the gesture but suddenly he started coughing._

_“Take it easy, baby.” Jungeun came to his aid and rubbed his back._

_“I know you’re a jokester but it’s not time for jokes…” Jungeun gave him a glass of water and Jeno calmed himself down._

_“I’m not joking, baby. I want you to marry my sister.” Jeno insisted once he drank all the water._

_“I’m not following… If this is not a joke, I don’t understand.” Jungeun was completely lost._

_“Did you know Hyejoo was in love with you?” Jeno blurted out and Jungeun stood up from the bed again. Jungeun felt betrayed by her own body as it was obvious that she couldn't hide her uneasiness. Jeno observed her sharply._

_“You knew, didn’t you?” Jeno could read his wife pretty well. Jungeun was walking nervously at the feet of his bed and he couldn’t help but lament his past actions._

_“Did you like her too?” Jeno was sure about the answer once Jungeun freaked out and let go of the glass in her hand. It broke on the floor._

_“Fuck! I’m sorry, baby. I’ll call for someone to clean it…” Jungeun was about to get out of Jeno’s room when he stopped her._

_“Hey! It’s okay… I’m not mad… Mad about Hyejoo I mean… I don’t care about the glass…” Jeno reassured Jungeun. He knew it. Hyejoo and Jungeun had feelings for each other._

_“Jeno…” Jungeun couldn’t even look at him._

_“It’s okay, just tell me…” Jeno said._

_“It was… It was nothing really… Just a silly crush.” Jungeun was playing with her fingers as she examined the broken glass, unable to face her husband._

_“If it was so silly why are you so jumpy, baby…? Unless…” Jeno threaded carefully. He didn’t want to upset Jungeun but he wanted her to be honest, honest to herself._

_“Unless nothing… It was just an insignificant crush…” Jungeun said in an attempt to convince herself. Jeno read right through her._

_“Why did you accept to be my girlfriend back then? Did you even like me…? I mean… I will not be offended if you didn’t… I’m sure you like me and love me now but I just want to know the truth…” Jeno didn’t doubt Jungeun’s love for him but he was convinced her love for him hadn’t started at the same time that his had._

_“I love you now, baby… Hyejoo was just puppy love… You have to believe me… I don’t have feelings for her anymore…” Jungeun confessed and covered her mouth as soon as she realized the words she had used to describe what was supposedly nothing._

_“If there were feelings, it must have been pretty serious...” Jeno tried to lighten up the situation and then chuckled. It was mostly out of nervousness but Jungeun didn’t need to know that._

_“Jeno… I don't know why you’re doing this, but it’s not funny…” Jungeun didn’t know why Jeno was being cruel by reminding her of her past. She was feeling really uncomfortable because, after years of repressing her emotions, she was accepting how important Hyejoo had been to her, how important she still was._

_“I’m just laughing because you look cute overreacting, baby…” Jeno lied._

_“I’m not mad or anything… I just wanted to confirm what Hyejoo meant to you and you have confirmed my suspicions…” Jeno felt like crap. He had really messed up their relationship by interfering._

_“Suspicions…? You already knew? Did you also know about Hyejoo’s feelings for me?” Jungeun unexpectedly got angry. Jungeun might have known about Hyejoo’s feelings but that was on her. The fact that Jeno also knew about them made her see him in a different light because that meant that he had made a dick move on his sister._

_“I did.” Jeno answered with all the honesty he could muster._

_“... And I regret it.” Jeno admitted._

_Jungeun looked at Jeno in disbelief and wondered if he really meant what he said. For the moment, she forgot about Hyejoo and thought only of her husband’s words. Did he regret all the years he shared with her? Did he love her at all? For his part, Jeno noticed that his choice of words might have not been the best and tried to mend the situation._

_“I don’t regret messing with my sister for you… It was the best decision I made, baby… It led me to you… What I regret is being a shitty brother, a literal scumbag... And I can’t go without making things right…” Jeno explained._

_“Making things right...? And what about my opinion…? What about Hyejoo’s...? Have you even… Oh my god! You have, haven’t you?” Jungeun could not believe the nerve of Jeno._

_“You know me, baby. I’m a man of action. I have already talked with her, that’s why she was here…” Jeno informed Jungeun who by the look on her face was dying to know Hyejoo’s opinion on the matter. Jeno swallowed a chuckle._

_“You aren’t even hiding it, baby… Your whole face screams ‘What did Hyejoo say?’... I should feel a bit bad, you know… My sister is getting all my wife’s attention and I’m still not dead…” Jeno tried to joke again and Jungeun swore that if he was not already dying, she would take matters into her own hands._

_“Jeno…!! Can you stop being stupid for a minute…” Jungeun felt her heart coming out of her chest and Jeno was making things worse._

_“I’m sorry, baby… I can’t help it… And for your information, Hyejoo said that you weren’t an object to inherit… I thought that line was particularly cool, so she has my approval… What do you think...?” Jeno told Jungeun mischievously._

_“Jeno… Can you stop…??” Jungeun couldn’t understand what Jeno’s masterplan was but at the moment she was feeling like a pawn._

_“I can’t, Jungeun. I will be gone and I know you’re your own woman, independent and all that but I feel like I owe something to you both… I want to leave you in good hands… I think if it’s not me, Hyejoo is the perfect person for you… I mean we are twins…” Jeno tried to joke once again but he started coughing suddenly. Maybe he had talked too much for the day._

_Jungeun was thinking about what Jeno had said. About missed opportunities, new chances, and possibilities. Nonetheless, it was too late. Hyejoo was no longer the Hyejoo she knew and she didn’t have the strength to know her all over again just for the sake of a high school crush. Their time had already passed and there was no way to change that._

_As Jeno observed his wife, he felt that he could read her mind. Her expressions were painfully obvious as she debated what to do. She needed a little push. He would give her that. He had wronged them both and even if he died without knowing the reason why Jungeun had accepted to be his girlfriend, he had lived a plentiful life with her and he felt that he didn’t need to know anything else, that was for them._

_“You might be thinking that there is no point in doing this… But there is… You can’t go back in time but you can go forward… Don’t you want another chance? Don’t you want to find out if Hyejoo was really the better choice? Maybe she was… I won’t be here, so don’t even think about me or what I would feel… Think about yourself…” Jeno tried to convince Jungeun._

_“I love you, Jeno…” Jungeun cried and hugged Jeno. She wanted to make sure that he knew that. He did._

_“I know you do, baby… I love you too… But you can love again, you will love again… Don’t close that door…” Jeno was doing this for Jungeun._

_“It would be too soon… I don’t think I can…” Jungeun kept whimpering over Jeno’s lap._

_“Knowing my sister… I know it will take time… She loves slow burn romances. Do I have to remind you I’ve seen her goodreads account…?” Jeno joked. He couldn’t stop. It was one of the things Jungeun loved so much about him. His carefree personality._

_“Jeno…” Jungeun slapped his arm softly._

_“Then... It’s settled… You will marry each other after I’m gone…” Jeno finalized and Jungeun knew that even if she tried to lie to herself she was hoping for a married life with the girl she had let go of._

_xxx_

Jungeun and Hyejoo fulfilled Jeno’s dying wish. They didn’t know exactly why, they just did. There weren’t any special conditions if they chose not to marry. They did it because they had promised Jeno they would. The love they had for him and the willingness to fulfill his last wish was greater than any rational thought the two of them could have. It was pretty much a done deal the moment Jeno had told them he wished for them to marry. One couldn’t just say no to Jeno and his beautiful smile.

Now, seven months had passed and the only progress Jungeun had made in her relationship with her wife was Hyejoo texting her when she would be arriving home late or not at all, so she wouldn’t worry. At least that was better than nothing, right? Jungeun asked herself every day.

Fact was, Jungeun didn’t know what she really wanted. Did she want Hyejoo to try something with her or did she want to be left alone? She had all the freedom to do anything she wanted but what did she really want? Jungeun wasn’t sure or so she told herself because she did know what she wanted, she just couldn’t admit it, just like she couldn’t admit she liked Hyejoo back in high school. Her indecisive and dubitative self was what brought this situation upon her and she was just repeating the same mistakes all over again. Nevertheless, tonight’s events would force her to leave her passiveness behind and this time she would go after what she wanted.

xxx

Hyejoo had sent a text to Jungeun letting her know that she would be arriving late. Jungeun was sad because she felt lonely when Hyejoo was not in the house. They might not talk or do anything together, but knowing they were in the same space, comforted her in a way. Nothing she could do about it, though. She knew Hyejoo was now the only one in charge of the company and she couldn’t help being late if work demanded it.

Jungeun glanced at the clock in the living room and realized that it was a quarter to 10:00 p.m. It was better to go to sleep. There was no point in staying up late. She could say she missed Jeno’s presence at night but Jeno had been a busy man too. She couldn’t miss what she hadn’t had. She ached for the presence of a partner that could have time for her and as she wondered if Hyejoo could be that person, she burst through the door as she screamed at someone on the phone.

“I told you already…!! I have not slept with her…!! I don’t even talk to her…!!”

“Yeah, yeah… I know I don’t need to talk to her to sleep with her…”

“No, no, no… I’m not being a smartass… I’m just being…”

“Chae… Can you just drop it?”

“I’m tired… Can we talk tomorrow?”

“No!!! For the umpteenth time!!! I’m not hanging up because I’m going to sleep with her… I do not sleep with her…!!”

“Yeah, I mean… We share the room and the bed but it’s big, you already know that but… Chae? Chae? Did you hang up on me?”

“Fuck!!!”

Jungeun felt like an intruder listening to a private conversation. However, she was far from an intruder. Hyejoo was her wife and she had the right to know every aspect of her life.

“Were you talking to your ex-girlfriend???” Jungeun stepped out from the shadows and asked Hyejoo demandingly. She couldn’t process what she had heard. There was no reason for Hyejoo to still be in contact with Chaewon. She felt her blood boiling as jealousy made its presence known in every fiber of her body. 

“Aaaaahhhhhh!!!” Hyejoo screamed in surprise at Jungeun’s intrusion. Unbelievably, those were the first words Hyejoo had directed at Jungeun in years.

Hyejoo thought she would have a heart attack. Her heart was beating really fast. Perhaps it was because she had gotten caught or because Jungeun had appeared out of nowhere scaring her out of her wits.

“Jungeun, you startled me!” Hyejoo held her chest as she tried to even her breathing. She was feeling particularly nervous because she was sure Jungeun had listened to her conversation.

“Why do you look so agitated?” Jungeun inquired. She didn’t know why but seeing Hyejoo with the guard down made it easier to talk to her. 

“I’m just surprised… Nothing else… Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m exhausted.” Hyejoo looked at Jungeun and made her intentions known. 

Hyejoo was certain that was their first ‘conversation’ in years and she didn’t want to prolong it. She grabbed her case which had fallen to the floor because of the shock and tried to advance into her room. Jungeun stopped her by stepping in front of her, though.

“Who were you talking to?” Jungeun asked calmly. However, she was feeling anything but calm at the moment.

“Chaewon. I was talking to Chaewon.” Hyejoo didn’t have any reason to lie, so she told Jungeun the truth. Still, she feared her reaction.

“Why were you talking to her?” Jungeun asked again and Hyejoo could swear she detected a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Hyejoo didn’t know what it was but the way Jungeun kept coming closer to her as she questioned her made her nervous. She guessed it was her delicious fragrance, her attractiveness, or maybe the assertiveness she was displaying by asking her things she shouldn’t really be concerned about. It was not like they were ‘something’.

“Eeehhh… Because she is my girlfriend? I thought you knew that…” Hyejoo answered casually, not finding anything wrong with the statement. Jungeun furrowed her eyebrows and Hyejoo realized that maybe that was not the correct answer to her question.

“I thought she was your ex-girlfriend…” Jungeun pressed her body onto Hyejoo and Hyejoo felt the need to run away from her wife.

“Well, she isn’t. She is my girlfriend.” Hyejoo answered plainly and in that instant, Jungeun lost it.

“But I’m your wife!!!” Jungeun screamed and backed Hyejoo against the nearest wall.

Jungeun trapped Hyejoo with her body and prevented her from moving. Hyejoo didn’t understand what was going on with Jungeun but she couldn’t deny that seeing her like this aroused her. Jungeun was mostly passive but this aggressive strike was more than welcomed. She felt hot all over and wanted to pounce on her. Yet, she shouldn’t let her hormones determine her actions, so as much as she wanted to do something to Jungeun, anything, she chose to speak.

“We’re not a real couple, Jungeun.” Hyejoo told her as she felt her body reacting to Jungeun’s proximity.

Hyejoo was not lying. They were not really ‘together’, but she wished they were. Jungeun was so near her. She had never been so close and now that she smelled her, she realized how much she wanted her, how much she still wanted her. She had never stopped, she had suppressed her feelings and accepted defeat against her brother.

Jungeun was acting carelessly as she moved her leg and positioned it between Hyejoo’s. She was unaware that Hyejoo still kept seeing that blonde girl. She had foolishly thought that Hyejoo was indeed working late and didn’t have time to bond with her. Nonetheless, that damned phone conversation had confirmed that Hyejoo had just been too entertained with her fairy-looking girlfriend to pay attention to her own wife. The thought enraged her. Hyejoo was hers and she was Hyejoo’s, Jeno had made sure of it, so why didn’t Hyejoo take her like the possession she was supposed to be?

Hyejoo had accepted Jeno’s last wish and went along with it. That was the promise she had made with her dying brother. She had never promised that she would make things work with Jungeun. She didn’t feel like she was deserving of it. She didn’t deserve Jungeun. She hadn’t fought for her when she was a teenager and she had lost her to her own brother.

“We are married, Hyejoo. We are a real couple.” Jungeun needed to get through Hyejoo’s skull. 

“We aren’t, Jungeun.” Hyejoo replied quickly. If Jungeun kept pushing her buttons, they would not be anything at all because she wanted to storm out of the house and never come back. Jungeun was too dangerous to deal with.

“Then, change it… Make us a real couple.” Jungeun whispered and nibbled Hyejoo’s ear as she pressed her knee onto Hyejoo’s already hardened dick.

Hyejoo winced at the contact and cursed at her own body. She couldn’t blame it, though. It was simply responding to the object of her affections and desires. In all this time, she hadn’t been able to get Jungeun out of her mind. She couldn’t, but she would do anything to resist her.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, Jungeun.” Hyejoo hissed as Jungeun started circling her knee against her crotch.

“I’m perfectly aware of what I’m talking about. Don’t belittle me, Hyejoo.” Jungeun insisted as she sucked on the skin of her neck. Hyejoo whimpered.

“Jungeun!! Stop that, please…” Although Hyejoo felt violated by Jungeun’s advances, she couldn’t say they weren’t welcomed. What Jungeun was doing to her was just not correct. She couldn’t believe this was Jugeun’s attempt at forcing her to consummate their relationship and make it ‘real’.

“Why should I? I’m your wife… I have every right…” Jungeun left a trail of kisses on Hyejoo’s cleavage as she removed her knee. Hyejoo didn’t know if she should be thankful or complain.

“It’s not… It’s not right…” Hyejoo tried to push Jungeun away.

“Why, Hyejoo? Why…?” Jungeun was getting frustrated. She was sure Hyejoo wanted her. Why couldn’t she let loose?

“I… I… I have a girlfriend…” Hyejoo knew that the second the phrase left her lips, Jungeun would get angrier.

“Forget about your fucking girlfriend!!! I’m your fucking wife and I want you to act like a fucking wife is supposed to!!” Jungeun grabbed Hyejoo by the collar of her working shirt and tried to shake sense into her.

“Jungeun. You’re not acting like yourself.” Hyejoo put her hands over Jungeun’s and tried to calm her down.

“What the fuck do you know about myself? You don't know shit about me!! You chose not to!!” Jungeun yelled at Hyejoo and then positioned her head into the crook of her neck. Jungeun felt defeated. It seemed she would never have Hyejoo the way she wanted.

“Jungeun, I’m sorry... You’re right… I don’t know you and I’m sorry about that…” Hyejoo rubbed Jungeun’s back trying to comfort her. It was true. She had decided to disappear from Jungeun’s life and pretend she didn't care about her. She hadn’t really thought about it but now she realized how much pain and suffering she might have caused her.

“Get to know me, then… I want you to know everything about me and I want to know everything about you...” Jungeun looked up to Hyejoo and took her arms, locking them around her waist.

“Jungeun… You don’t mean it as friends, do you?” Hyejoo saw the lust in Jungeun’s eyes and understood that for her it was all or nothing. She wasn’t sure if she was ready for ‘all’.

“Of course not! How many times do I have to tell you that I want you to be my wife… Act like one…” Jungeun was desperate but Hyejoo wouldn’t back down.

“Jungeun, I’m not sure… I’m not sure we should…” Jungeun felt that Hyejoo would never give in. Sorrow left and rage took over.

“Why do you keep refusing me…?? Is it because I ignored your feelings but accepted Jeno’s…? Are you hurting me because of my past mistake???” Jungeun was mad at herself for the missed opportunity but mostly at Hyejoo for her reluctance to accept the gift Jeno had given them.

“Jungeun… It’s not that…” Hyejoo tried to excuse herself. She wanted Jungeun. There wasn’t anything she wanted more, but was she ready for that? Years had passed. It seemed too soon. She couldn’t process what was happening tonight.

“What is it then? Be fucking honest… Talk to me!!” Hyejoo was not getting her point across and Jungeun was getting hopeless.

“Jungeun… I… I can’t…” Hyejoo let go of Jungeun’s body as she separated her from her own. 

Jungeun put her two hands on Hyejoo’s shoulders and stared at her. If Hyejoo didn’t want to try, then it was her loss but she would tell her what she really was without any filter. She was tired.

“You’re a fucking coward, Hyejoo… You were then and you are now…” Jungeun spat and dropped her hands, ready to walk out on Hyejoo, perhaps forever.

And at that moment something snapped within Hyejoo. She could have been happy with Jungeun if she had been brave enough and asked her out before Jeno. She could be rightfully married to her right this moment if she had confessed her feelings. They could even have children if she hadn’t turned her back on her and disappeared from her life. It was her fault. Everything was her fault. She was the sole responsible for their fallout.

“I am not.” Hyejoo said with determination as she made an effort to believe her own words. She needed to gain strength from them and act like she was meant to.

“Not anymore.” Hyejoo deadpanned, lunging herself over Jungeun. She smashed her lips with her own and she kissed her aggressively with the intention of never letting go. Finally, Hyejoo was going to take what had been rightfully hers from the beginning, Jungeun.

Jungeun had been right. She had been a coward and she was being a coward right now by not grabbing this chance at happiness that being with Jungeun signified. She was tired of feeling incomplete and miserable. She wanted to have what her brother had and now she was taking it, not by force, hopefully. Jungeun had confirmed to her that she also wanted her.

Jungeun moaned between kisses as she stuck out her tongue for Hyejoo to nibble on it as a trail of saliva dripped from the corners of her mouth. Hyejoo lowered her head eagerly and licked the fluid back into her own mouth and then continued kissing her passionately. 

“Hyejoo…!!!!” Jungeun groaned as her wife started biting on her skin and lapping her tongue over the tender spots she made on the way.

Hyejoo was loving the taste of Jungeun’s skin and could not get enough of her. She had never been much of a kisser. She considered it messy and unnecessary. Her lovers understood that. Yet, being with Jungeun and savoring those perfect thin lips made her rethink all her life choices or maybe it was because it was Jungeun. She already felt addicted to her flavor.

Jungeun was trembling under Hyejoo’s touches. She felt so vulnerable in her arms as Hyejoo pushed her onto the loveseat in front of the TV set in the living room. Hyejoo was being pretty straight forward as she kept kissing her, swirling her tongue with her own while her wandering hands palmed her breasts as she pushed her hips forward. Jungeun could feel her erection grazing her abdomen and she wondered if Hyejoo would go all the way with her and if she did, would she be ready?

Hyejoo didn’t stop kissing Jungeun while she pushed her slightly onto the backrest of the couch. Jungeun was mostly sitting as Hyejoo remained hovering over her awkwardly. Her legs spread and extended, her toes supporting her weight as she pressed them on the floor, her arms now circling Jungeun’s waist and her pelvis grounding her center.

By now, Hyejoo was thrusting her hips in a frenzied rhythm against Jungeun’s crotch. Jungeun had opened her legs in order to accommodate Hyejoo and was now embracing her neck as her legs were around her torso, her ankles dangling in the air while Hyejoo pressed her clothed dick deeper into her core.

“Hyejoo…!!” Jungeun sobbed when Hyejoo started hitting her clit with her strokes. She was too sensitive and everything felt incredibly overwhelming. 

Hyejoo hated that fabric was separating them. She was still wearing her elegant suit from work and Jungeun was wearing a pink transparent babydoll that didn’t leave anything to the imagination. Her cock was aching and she felt the tip making contact with what she guessed was Jungeun’s clitoris. She also felt the precum leaking from her cockhead, staining her pants. She needed to rip Jungeun’s panties up and plunge her bare cock in her warm canal.

Jungeun was wailing. She was pretty vocal about what Hyejoo was making her feel. Their skins were not even touching and she was already feeling on top of the world. Her pussy was gushing and clenching around nothing. She could feel it begging for something to enter it. Something that Hyejoo had hidden in her trousers. Still, what she prepared for it? Could she take Hyejoo after having taken her brother for years?

Hyejoo was grunting in distress as every time her hips met Jungeun’s, the latter screeched in an obvious display of satisfaction. The sounds Jungeun was making were so sinful and they only added to her excitement as she humped her with more abandon. The loveseat squeaked as its wooden legs scratched the floor due to the strength of Hyejoo’s thrusts.

Jungeun had taken the initiative when she cornered Hyejoo against the wall and it had been fruitful as now she was being nailed onto the armchair. It was Hyejoo’s turn to be assertive and proceed with the next step. She was praying for it. She needed Hyejoo to desire her, to crave her as much as she did. She would not tell her what to do again. Hyejoo had to force her way inside her with her consent or without it, but she had to do it now.

As Hyejoo was debating if she should take things further or not, she saw Jungeun’s blissful face. Her mouth was opened as erotic sounds came out from her, her eyebrows were knitted together and sweat dripped from her forehead. She could swear she was glaring at her too and she remembered her words about her being a coward. She would make Jungeun eat her words and she knew exactly what to do to show her she was not. Take things without asking.

Hyejoo could not bear not being surrounded by scalding heat any longer. She needed Jungeun’s vagina muscles, massaging, and making her forget all the years she had longed for her. She knew that once she was inside her, everything would be better. She looked at Jungeun, kissed her fervently one more time, distracting her with her hot lips as she lowered her hands and tugged her panties, ripping them off her in one hard pull.

“Hyejoo…!!!!” Jungeun moaned pleased as the fabric of her underwear burnt her skin. 

Hyejoo smiled, pleased, and lowered the zipper of her trousers. She pushed her penis across the keyhole in her briefs and flopped it out through the fly in her pants. Jungeun could not believe the urgency of Hyejoo. She thought she would undress herself properly, take her to bed, and ‘make love’ to her. However, the fierce look and hunger in her eyes only indicated that this was not going to be a tender session and she guessed it right because as soon as Hyejoo got her dick out she adjusted her position and pushed her member inside her. Penetrating her to the brim and filling her with the thickest dick she had taken in all of her life.

“HYEJOO!!!” Jungeun screamed in shock and pain as she felt her velvety walls tearing apart to handle the forceful intrusion.

“AAAGHHHH!!” Jungeun kept screaming as Hyejoo continued making way through her tight passage. She thought she was already all the way inside but it seemed she was wrong.

Hyejoo tried to ignore the evident complaints as Jungeun’s body showed resistance. She knew it would be a tight fit but she had never imagined that Jungeun would be so narrow and she would be having a hard time getting used to her. She knew she was above average. She had a pretty long dick and the girth was wide but by the way Jungeun was reacting, it appeared she was some kind of freak with a monster cock. 

Jungeun was moving uncomfortably on the loveseat as she tried to put herself in the best position to be able to handle Hyejoo’s prick. It had been a while since she had anything inside but Hyejoo was just too much to take for someone who had not indulged in sex for a while. It was a miracle that she was not pushing her out of her hole. Yet, she tried her best because she had been waiting for this. She would never tell Hyejoo to stop or pull out and despite being in pain, she hugged her and pushed her buttocks with both of her hands to let her know that even if her face screamed ‘no’, she meant ‘yes’.

Hyejoo gathered what Jungeun tried to convey to her and decided that she would not pull out. Hell, if she was being honest, there was no way she could pull out now. Jungeun’s pussy was gripping her so fully, swallowing like a hungry mouth. She was inside her. It was impossible to get her cock out. 

Hyejoo put her hands onto the wall above Jungeun’s head and began rotating her hips against her, wanting her to get used to her girth as her penis rounded her entrance and stretched her out.

“Ahhh!!! Ahhh!! Hyejoo…!!” Jungeun didn’t know what Hyejoo was doing to her but she was loving it. She felt more relaxed and she began clamping her walls onto her cock.

“Jungeun…!!!” Hyejoo grunted the moment she felt a strong pressure on her dick. Jungeun’s pussy was rubbing her from the inside. It felt amazing, like she was sucking her deeper even if there was no more space to go.

Hyejoo felt that Jungeun was more than ready for a good ploughing when she realized that cum was dripping onto the loveseat. Cum that was surely Jungeun’s as its translucid nature evidenced. Jungeun’s pussy looked so beautiful. Her hole was stretched to the fullest with her solid meat inside. It looked abnormal and she took pride in it. The circumference of her orifice shone with the combinations of their essences as the accumulated cum formed puddles on the surface of the piece of furniture.

Hyejoo wanted to lick Jungeun all around her pussy while her dick rammed her insides. She had never done something like that but she was flexible enough to try and with Jungeun she felt like she could do anything. She wanted to challenge herself and prove to Jungeun that she was skillful and an excellent lay.

Jungeun didn't know what Hyejoo wanted to do as he pulled her penis out, barely leaving the tip inside. However, she didn’t have to ask herself further when she saw her putting her arms behind her back while she folded her torso, forming a ‘P’ with her body as she lowered her face which was now in front of their joined genitals. 

Jungeun had never seen anything like that. What the fuck was Hyejoo doing? Was she a porn star? She was already gushing but she felt like she would erupt in orgasm as Hyejoo’s mouth came closer to her pussy and started licking the outline of her opening.

“Ohhh!!! My!!! Fuck!!! Hyejoo!!!” Jungeun was losing it as Hyejoo was now leaving open-mouthed kisses around her cunt’s perimeter while she moved her hips slowly, fucking her while orally pleasing.

The sight in front of Jungeun was to die for. There was nothing more erotic than Hyejoo giving her head while she gave herself head. Hyejoo was biting the sensitive skin around her pussyhole, pulling it inside her mouth with her teeth and doing so with the skin of her penis too. 

Hyejoo hummed in content while she lapped her dick with her tongue every time it got out of Jungeun’s vagina and licked Jungeun’s labia every time she pushed it back in. She had performed autofellatio before but savoring her own dick and Jungeun’s cunt at the same time had to be her best experience ever.

Jungeun was over the edge. Hyejoo had over performed. She had outdone every one of her past experiences. She couldn’t take it any longer and in no time she showed Hyejoo how much she valued her efforts. 

Jungeun came abruptly all over Hyejoo’s tongue and clenched so forcefully onto her penis that Hyejoo became a screaming mess while Jungeun spurted the most exquisite fluid without an ounce of shame.

“JUNGEUN!!!! FUCK!!!” Hyejoo yelled in agony when she felt her dick about to be broken by the force Jungeun was inflicting on it.

Hyejoo had not cum yet but it wasn’t important. She wanted to make up to Jungeun for all the time they had lost. She wanted to give her a taste of what she had been missing and she wanted her to never forget her.

Hyejoo’s back was taking a hit due to the effort and she felt like it was time to get back into her original position. Nevertheless, as she did so, she started taking her cock out and witnessed in amazement as Jungeun’s reddened palpitating hole spat even more cum, opening and closing itself in tandem with her heavy breathing.

Jungeun felt overexposed under Hyejoo’s gaze but wanted to make the view better for her. She had a need to please Hyejoo and she didn’t know where it had come from. It had never been like that with Jeno. She began to push out the muscles in her pussy as more liquid squirted from her cunt and Hyejoo hissed pleased at the display while bubbles of cum popped out from her wife’s vagina and stained the loveseat. It was so nasty.

“Jungeun!!! You’re so fucking hot!!!” Hyejoo couldn’t help but praise Jungeun as she continued contacting her inner pussy muscles as Hyejoo inserted her dick once again, pushing in and out, in and out, watching in fascination how Jungeun’s battered hole took her again and spilled the physical manifestation of their union.

Hyejoo was overwhelmed by the whole of Jungeun. How could she have let her go? How much of an idiot she had been? Jungeun was perfect and she lamented the months of marriage when they hadn’t interacted. If it wasn’t for Jungeun, they wouldn't be exploring each other’s bodies now. She had to thank her wife for this chance at love again and she knew the perfect way to thank her, by filling her with her fertile cum and hopefully making a mom out of her.

Jeno had told Hyejoo more than once that Jungeun wanted to be a mother. Unfortunately, they had tried many times and they had been unsuccessful. Apparently, Jeno had a low sperm count and although that didn’t mean they could not have babies, it was preferable to receive medical assistance to guarantee a pregnancy. Sadly, before they could seek treatment, Jeno got sick and then the opportunity to try went away.

Jeno might have tried but he couldn’t. And now, Hyejoo would give her what she had dreamed of. She would fill Jungeun to the brim with her semen and breed her. Overflow her needy cunt with her spunk and she would not ever let go of her if she managed to accomplish that task.

Once Jungeun was down from her high, Hyejoo grabbed one of her legs and put it around her waist while the other hung in the air, and without further ado, shoved her penis back inside its damp hole.

“Hyejoo!!!” Jungeun screamed in surprise as her neck was pulled backwards because of the ferocity of Hyejoo’s movements.

Hyejoo was destroying Jungeun’s pussy, moving her penis nonstop. She always took a while to cum but that had to change if she wanted to be Jungeun’s breeder. She was pushing herself to the limit, hammering Jungeun’s cunt. Her dick hardly leaving the warm confines of Jungeun’s most sacred place as she pushed her hips with ease over and over again, making her pelvic bones crash onto Jungeun’s.

Jungeun could only weep while Hyejoo dicked her down. Her legs were moving on its own due to the strength Hyejoo was applying to her thrusts. Her pussy was going to be so rough tomorrow but she didn’t care, she had been craving Hyejoo for years and if she had to tolerate a hard pounding every time she was with her, she would gladly do so. Walking and sitting were overrated when she could just lay all day in bed getting plowed down by her wife.

As Hyejoo kept beating Jungeun’s pussy, her orgasm nearer than ever, Jungeun felt that before Hyejoo orgasmed, there were some things that needed to be said. She didn’t want to be a party pooper but the only person she had let cum inside was Jeno and that was when they had decided to try for a baby. All the years before she had made him use a rubber. 

Jungeun could not believe how many walls she had lowered for Hyejoo. That could only mean that she had been the only one from her since the beginning and she was now more than certain. It might sound stupid but she made it conscious the moment her mind decided that it was okay for Hyejoo to ejaculate inside of her.

“Hyejoo…” Jungeun tried to get Hyejoo’s attention by calling her name while she grunted above her.

“Jungeun…” Hyejoo looked at her and kissed her sweetly. She thought that Jungeun wanted some tenderness from her while she was treating her pussy like her own private playground.

“Hyejoo… I’m sorry… I was scared back then… Now, I know… I’m sorry…” Jungeun straight out apologized.

“Jungeun, I don’t think this is the time to be talking abo-...” Hyejoo was on the verge of cumming. She could feel it in the tip of her dick.

“Hyejoo… I need to get it off my chest… Please hear me out…” Jungeun bluntly said and Hyejoo felt like the most whipped person ever as she staggered her movements and breathed hoarsely over Jungeun.

“Okay…” Hyejoo was ready to listen to whatever Jungeun wanted to say. The things she would do for this woman.

“Back then… You scared me so much... I felt so much for you and I felt vulnerable. I was a stupid teenager who was too afraid to love… Because I did love you… I was in love with you… I also knew how you felt and took the first opportunity to escape from you which was…” Jungeun couldn’t find it in herself to finish that sentence. It was too painful.

“My brother.” Hyejoo blurted out.

“Yes… I’m sorry that I hurt you.” Jungeun couldn’t look at Hyejoo in the eyes anymore.

“Did you love him?” Hyejoo had to ask.

“I did. I do love him still… But I was never in love with him… My love for him was like the one you have for a friend, and he knew… He never said it but I’m sure he knew… The day he asked me to marry you, that’s when he realized I think… He joked much more than usual because he didn’t want to upset me… He knew I didn’t love him like I loved you…” Jungeun hoped that although her love was not of the romantic kind, Jeno had been happy with her.

“Jungeun, It’s okay… It’s in the past now… Jeno was a great guy. I’m sure he understood… I know he would wish for your happiness...” Hyejoo was sure her brother enjoyed every moment he got to spend with Jungeun.

“I know that too but I don’t think I deserved it… Being with you...” Jungeun let her insecurities question everything again.

“I thought that too… I thought I didn’t deserve you because I wasn’t brave enough to fight for you. To fight my brother…” But now Hyejoo was past that. Now that she had tasted Jungeun, she wanted her forever.

“But then you came on to me really strongly and… I couldn’t resist you…” Hyejoo was glad Jungeun had been the one taking initiative.

“Hyejoo…” Jungeun cupped Hyejoo’s cheek and kissed her.

“I couldn’t live with myself knowing that I was given another opportunity to be with you and I rejected it… That would have been so ungrateful and also, I didn’t want to resist you anymore… I’ve tried for months and I haven’t achieved anything… I’m glad you questioned me about Chaewon… If you hadn’t we wouldn’t be here… Together…” Hyejoo was ready to commit to Jungeun if the other girl also wanted it.

“Hyejoo… I don’t want to fight it anymore…” Jungeun felt the sincerity in Hyejoo’s words and decided to take a leap of faith.

“Then, don’t… Let’s leave the past behind and build a future together, Jungeun.” Hyejoo suggested.

“Can we really move on…?” Jungeun asked mostly to herself.

“We can, Jungeun… We can…” Hyejoo wanted to get rid of all Jungeun’s doubts.

“How can we do that, Hyejoo…?” Jungeun was willing to try. She wanted happiness in her life.

“Be my wife, Jungeun…” Hyejoo proposed, properly.

“I am your wife, Hyejoo… In case you have forgotten…” Jungeun teased Hyejoo as she pulled on her ear.

“No, Jungeun. Be my wife for real this time…” Hyejoo wanted all the aspects that were included in marriage. She wanted all of that with Jungeun.

“For real?” Jungeun asked as her eyes started glistening.

“For real…” Hyejoo confirmed.

“What about Chaewon?” Jungeun asked.

“It’s over. It was over the moment you talked to me… I will talk to her tomorrow...” Hyejoo confessed. It has always been Jungeun and it will always be Jungeun.

“Oh, Hyejoo… Can we really make it work?” Jungeun was hopeful, so hopeful for a future together.

“I’m sure we can… I never stopped loving you...” Hyejoo said sincerely.

“I don’t think I ever did either, Hyejoo…” Jungeun had never been more honest with herself.

“Then, let’s love each other again…” Hyejoo had never wanted anything more than that.

“Let’s.” Jungeun hugged Hyejoo and pushed her onto the floor, making them both leave the loveseat. Jungeun secured herself over Hyejoo, straddling her. It was her turn to show her wife her skills.

Jungeun and Hyejoo spent the night making love and every time Hyejoo was about to reach climax, Jungeun pulled her closer to her, urging her to cum inside, and Hyejoo did. Hyejoo didn’t know how many times she ejaculated throughout the night, but she was absolutely sure that all the times she did were inside Jungeun.

xxx

“Ahhh!! Ahhhh!! Ahhhh!!! Honey!!!!” Jungeun was screaming like crazy as Hyejoo punctured her insides with her thick prick while they were facing their most precious mirror. Hyejoo was making Jungeun look at herself while she fucked her into smithereens, impaling her from behind as she rested on her lap.

“Agggggh!!!!!! Sweetie!!! How can you be so tight still??? Fuck!!!” Hyejoo didn’t stop her movements as she kept thrusting her hips upwards and skewering her wife’s cunt with expertise.

Hyejoo and Jungeun had been married for about 10 years. Like many other couples, they had their struggles but also joyful moments that made everything worth it. They were also the proud parents of three wonderful kids and despite loving them above anything else, they more than appreciated when they were at school just like today because that meant that they had the whole house to themselves and could fuck anywhere they wanted. Even though it was a given that their favorite place would always be the living room, and their favorite furniture would always be the loveseat from years before which was now covered with multiple cum stains and looked like it had an abstract and white pattern.

The lovely couple didn’t even think of having it clean as it represented the consummation of their love. However, they had kids, they couldn’t let their kids roam freely in their nastiness, so when they weren’t fucking on it, it was prettily wrapped in a beautiful flower pattern cover. 

“I don’t know, honey… I’m just naturally tight for you…” Jungeun unnecessarily replied to her wife, knowing she loved dirty talk.

“Ohhh, sweetie…!! You’re so perfect…” Hyejoo kissed her shoulders as she accelerated her strokes and pinched Jungeun’s nipples while her tits bounced in the air.

“Ahhh!!! Honey!!! You pound me so well!!” Jungeun complimented Hyejoo’s change of pace and Hyejoo sneered behind her.

“And your slick cunt takes me so well, my love…” Hyejoo replied back as she slapped Jungeun’s right tit while she rubbed her clit swiftly with her other hand.

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Hyejoo!!!!” Jungeun screamed at her wife’s ministrations. Her clitoris was too sensitive because they had been fucking for hours.

“Jungeun!!! Fuck…!!!” Hyejoo was relentlessly moving her hips as she was now spreading her pussy open, forcing Jungeun to watch herself in the mirror in front of them.

“Look at your hole, Jungeun… Look how stretched it is… I don’t know how it can look so wide but it’s so taut inside… Fuck!!” Hyejoo lewdly told Jungeun.

Jungeun watched captivated how Hyejoo’s gigantic cock ripped her pussy apart. It looked beautiful. Jungeun extended the skin that covered her fat pussy lips and indulged in the sight of her wife’s rod going up and down. Hyejoo’s dick was glistening with thick white cum and showered with translucid essence as a tiny space could be seen at the bottom of her Jungeun’s clitoris.

Hyejoo was watching Jungeun’s pussy and apparently noticed the same thing Jungeun did. She wanted her completely filled, her holes had to be completely stuffed. That tiny orifice would not stay unfilled.

“I think there is more space in your pussy, sweetie… Do you mind if I fill it??” Hyejoo asked her wife teasingly.

“Fill me out, Hyejoo... Please…!!” Jungeun demanded and Hyejoo obeyed her dutiful wife as she inserted three of her fingers into the tiny opening.

“Hyejoo!!!!” Jungeun screamed at her wife who was thrusting her pelvis with even more force while she shoved almost all of her palm inside her cunt.

“You take me so good, Jungeun… I love you so much…” Hyejoo could no longer regret all those wasted years because she was sure that if they hadn’t gone through them, they wouldn’t be together right this moment.

“I love you too, Hyejoo… I love you more than anything…” Jungeun replied back truthfully. There was only honesty in her statement. Hyejoo had always been the one for her. Always.

“You’re fucking mine, Jungeun… Mine… Do you understand…?” Hyejoo for good measure told Jungeun. After all the years together, she didn’t need any validation but it was always nice to hear Jungeun’s sexed voice telling her exactly what she wanted.

“I’m yours, Hyejoo… I’m yours…I’m already yours… I’ve always been yours…” Jungeun proclaimed to Hyejoo as she lifted her arms, grabbed her head, and made her turn so their lips could meet in a kiss.

Hyejoo continued poking Jungeun’s pussy as she bounced on her testicles. She had her now gripped by the thighs, openly exposing her for her own scrutiny as they kissed passionately only to stop and delight themselves in the mirror’s reflection when suddenly Jungeun noticed something.

“Hyejoo…” Jungeun muttered.

“Tell me, sweetie…” Hyejoo was licking Jungeun’s neck with her eyes closed.

“Have you seen the photos…?” Jungeun had stopped meeting Hyejoo’s thrusts and Hyejoo was not having it, so she lowered her hands to her asscheeks and pounded her harder.

“Ouucchhh!!! Hyejoo!!” Jungeun complained because of the sudden roughness.

“Sorry, sweetie… You were saying?” Hyejoo was piercing Jungeun’s canal with her hardness. Jungeun’s walls fluttered around her. A sign of her upcoming orgasm.

Jungeun couldn’t concentrate anymore. Hyejoo was fucking her too good but she felt uncomfortable by what she had noticed. She couldn’t cum by looking at those pictures

“Hyejoo… Why did you change the position of the loveseat?” Jungeun wanted to get to the bottom of this whereas Hyejoo just wanted to get to the bottom of her uterus.

Hyejoo wanted to choke Jungeun. Why the fuck was she talking trivial things when they were about to reach their peak. She checked the time in the cuckoo clock at the far end of the living room and grunted in annoyance. The kids would be back in about 20 minutes. They had to finish soon and Jungeun was talking about pictures and whatnot. 

“The kids… Jungeun…” Hyejoo ignored Jungeun’s question and reminded Jungeun that they didn’t have much time.

“Yeah, the kids indeed… Why the fuck am I looking at my kids while you beat my pussy?” Jungeun spat at Hyejoo. She loved her wife but lowkey hated her when she was so deep into her pussy to pay attention to her words. She had to learn to multitask.

“What…? What do you mean? Are they back?” Hyejoo stopped and was about to push Jungeun off her lap when Jungeun grounded her hips onto her in obvious resistance.

“What the fuck?? Don’t you dare stop!!! I haven't cum yet!!” Jungeun restarted her movements and was now fucking herself on Hyejoo’s penis while the latter remained unmoving.

“But you said… The kids… Where are they…? I don’t get it…” Hyejoo’s unawareness was stressing Jungeun out.

“Right in front of you… Why the fuck are they in front of me…?” Jungeun kept complaining at the same time that she lowered her hips and lifted them up, savoring with her lower mouth what Hyejoo had between her legs.

Hyejoo was not understanding what Jungeun was saying but one thing was certain. If their kids were anywhere near, she had to stop. She didn’t want to scar them for life and when she was about to forcefully push Jungeun off her lap, she saw it.

“What the fuck…!!!” Hyejoo screamed in realization.

“Yeah! What the fuck?? Move those hips again… I can’t do the work all alone…” Jungeun ordered Hyejoo who instinctively picked the pace back up.

Hyejoo remained silent, looking at her source of distress but she didn’t dare to detain her thrusts as she was now ruthlessly drilling her wife.

“Fuck!!! Hyejoo!!! That feels so good!!!” Jungeun praised her wife at the same time she saw her reflection in the mirror. She saw herself being treated like a rag doll but she also noticed Hyejoo’s gaze, more likely, the direction she was looking at.

“Don’t fucking look at my babies, Hyejoo!!!!” Jungeun turned around and put her hands around Hyejoo’s neck in mock threat. Hyejoo got out of her stupor and looked at Jungeun like she was fucking crazy.

“I’m not looking at them!! My god!! They are my babies too… I’m- I’m looking at the photo at the left…” Hyejoo shamefully confessed.

“Oh!.” Jungeun saw the photo and had to swallow back the urge to laugh.

“Yeah, oh!” Hyejoo felt that Jungeun wanted to burst out laughing and didn’t understand why.

They were really frisky in the bedroom and always wanted to try new things. Their newest acquisition had been a full-body mirror that they liked to put in front of themselves to watch every aspect of their fucking. 

Normally, when the kids were out, they fucked in the loveseat and today they had wanted to try their favorite couch and their favorite purchase. Nonetheless, it seemed when the kids had been playing in the living room, they had moved the loveseat to another place. It was supposed to be in the far back corner of the living room, hidden from their view because they didn’t want anyone but themselves on it. However, it was now placed at the right side of the TV Set, just in front of the shelves where their family portraits stood. 

Jungeun had freaked out because she realized this fact. They were literally fucking in front of their family photos, their parents, their kids, their friends. Obviously, fucking in front of their kid’s pictures was what had startled her but then she just ignored it and looked anywhere else. For her part, Hyejoo had gotten surprised at first and didn’t see it as a big deal, not like Jungeun because she could easily focus her sight on another thing. Ironically, when she tried to set her eyes on a new target, she had seen a portrait that she couldn’t stop looking at. It was a portrait of Jeno.

Jungeun found the situation very comical and couldn’t understand why Hyejoo was so stressed about it. It was just a picture. If Hyejoo had known Jungeun’s thoughts she would have called her a hypocrite. How could she think that particular portrait was ‘just a picture’ when she had almost had a heart attack when she noticed their kids' pictures? 

“I’m looking at my brother while I’m fucking you.” Hyejoo let out in realization and the fact that she vocalized her thoughts only made them more real.

“I’m looking at my brother while I’m fucking you!!!!” Hyejoo screamed this time and Jungeun was fed up with her shit as she humped her madly making herself orgasm and taking Hyejoo along with her.

Hyejoo closed her eyes the moment she felt Jungeun’s walls squeezing her penis with acquired skill. Fuck, there was nothing better than being milked out by her gorgeous wife. She closed her eyes and let the climax stir her body up, forgetting momentarily what she had been looking at until her beloved wife brought it back.

“Let him watch. It was what he wanted anyway.” Jungeun words erupted from her mouth with sinister seriousness as she came down from her orgasm and started the pace once again. She was not done with Hyejoo yet. She wanted to make up for the lost minutes talking about pictures.

“We have 10 minutes until the kids arrive home, so... Move that pelvis and fuck me good… Make Jeno proud…” Jungeun uttered and lowered herself onto the ground, never taking her eyes from Jeno’s picture as she presented herself to Hyejoo so she could fuck her doggy style.

“Holy fuck!! Jungeun!!” Hyejoo yelled more aroused than ever as she saw the grin on her wife’s face through the mirror.

“Thank you, Jeno!” Hyejoo screamed and both lost it as they continued fucking like rabbits and cackling at their depravity.

Thank you, Jeno, indeed. 

xxx

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy what I do, please consider supporting me [here](https://ko-fi.com/keepitshrimpie)~! Depending on the option you choose, you'll get exclusive content (dark themed stories) that will not be published publicly or earlier access to my works~ (^.^)b
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/keepitshrimpie/status/1330631789757554690?s=19)
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/keepitshrimpie/post/1165196405)
> 
> [Word Press](https://keepitshrimpie.wordpress.com/multi-chaptered/)


End file.
